Going to the Mushroom Kingdom and fight UlforceVeedramon
They look around the Room and nobody's here Gumdramon: Strange? Where did Psychemon go? Damemon: Looks like he got tired of Fighting you. Shoutmon: I'm so glad he is. Meanwhile Crusadermon: So what's going on, UlforceVeemon. You're Psychemon was supposed to counter Shoutmon. What's he waiting for? Where is he? He look so angry Impmon He's hiding somewhere to lure Shoutmon and his friends Deeper into the Castle, right? I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know what I mean. Cursadermon: Oh! I see! I would have never guessed that. I'm sorry, UlforceVeemon UlforceVeemon: Enough! Cursadermon: Predicable response. Whatever. Digimon without heart are so pathetic. UlforceVeemon: You're the one, who's talking. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself. ?????: That's enough, okay? A Black Cloak has appeared UlforceVeemon: Leopardmon He take off his Hood and he's a Digimon Leopard Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again. UlforceVeemon: Disappoint YOU? You went too far! In this Organization, you're Number. 11! I'm Number. 4 and I will not need you- Leopardmon bring out his sword Leopardmon: I've been entrusted this Digitwl Castle and Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization. Impmon: Traitor will Eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say. Cursadermon: Who needs a half-baked good for nothing, anyway? Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, you cannot win against Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. UlforceVeemon: Pity to be ignored. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might. Leopardmon: Then let us watch us you prove it. UlforceVeemon: Why's that? Leopardmon: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade. UlforceVeemon: Your stubbornness is comforting. He disappeared Impmon: You give a challenge like that to UlforceVeemon and he'll seriously want to eliminate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. UlforceVeemon: That would be an unfortunate denouement. He walk to Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai Leopardmon: What to do? Your Digimon is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that Right, boys. Taiga: Yeah. Yuuya: Of course. Nikarai: That's right. Back to our Heroes Komasan: Monge! The tenth Floor... We've gotten up pretty high. Whisper: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floor's worth of our memories. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back? Shoutmon: We don't want too... because... that would break an old promise that we made. Whisper: An old Promise? What would that be? Gumdramon: Back in Digital World, I promise Nikarai- that I'd protect him, no matter what. Shoutmon: And I promise Taiga for protection. Damemon: So am I. I promise Yuuya I will keep him safe. Gumdramon: But, we all forgot it... We didn't remember until we started forgetting everything else! A promise between the six of us... That's why... We can't leave. Now that me, Shoutmon and Damemon remember the promise, we have to keep it. Whisper: Okay. We understand, Gumdramon. He use the Card and he went to the Door He's in the Mushroom Kingdom and he saw Mario Gumdramon: Are you okay? Mario: Yes. I was wondering where my friends are? Gumdramon: Are they around here? It look like nobody's here. Mario: Nobody? Are you looking for someone? Gumdramon: You're looking for Nobody? Mario: Maybe... Iam. But, they don't seem to be here. Mario tummy is rumbling Mario: And all this searching is making his tummy hungry". Hmm.. I wonder if there's some Spaghetti or Ravioli about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching. Gumdramon: Why don't we look for your friends together? Mario: You mean, for Nobody? Gumdramon: No, for your friends. They might be around the. Let's find them together. Mario: Oh, are you looking for my friends, too? Gumdramon: Nope, but I'm looking for some friends of my own. Mario: And are they friends who's my friends Gumdramon: I don't know, Mario. But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together? Mario: Okie Dokey! They are going to find their friends and Gumdramon saw Luigi hiding Gumdramon: Hm? Luigi is scared and she ran off after Gumdramon catched up to him Luigi: Mama Mia! I didn't mean... I'm so sorry. Gumdramon: You're not Mario's friends? Luigi: Well... Um... I mean I'm not NOT Mario's Friend... I'm.... Mario: Luigi? Luigi: Mario! I'm so happy to see you. I finally found you! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. Gumdramon: So that explain why you were so scared. Mario: Luigi, why don't you come with me and Gumdramon to look for the rest of our friends? Luigi: What? Me? I don't know, brother... I... Don't think I could. Gumdramon: Guess he doesn't want to come. They left Luigi: Wait! Please! Gumdramon: So you decided to come up with us? Luigi: No. I'm still thinking. But before you got here. I found something strange in the bushes... I though it might help you to find everyone else... They went to Peach's castle and nobody there's and they saw a Rolling Pumpkin coming Gumdramon: Watch out! Mario: Ah! Mario got hit from a Rolling Pumpkin Gumdramon: That was close. Are you okay, Mario? Mario: I'm okay. Gumdramon: Where did that pumpkin come from? ?????: Hello! They saw Princess Peach and Princess Daisy coming Mario: Peach! Daisy! Peach: Mario! You're here! Daisy: We're so glad to see you. Peach: Would help us get those Vegetables for our Soup tomorrow? Gumdramon: And that pumpkin belongs to you, Princess? Peach: Yes. All my Vegetables Garden has been roll down. Daisy: Can you help us? Gumdramon: All right. He sort all the Vegetables for Princess Peach and he's done Gumdramon: That's all of them. Peach: Thank you so much. Here, take this one with you. They went to the Mountains and they saw Kart Gumdramon: Is that belongs to you? Mario: Yes, it is. Wanna try it out? Gumdramon: Okay. They use the Kart to reach on top of the Mountain and they met Rosalina and Toadsworth Toadsworth: My gracious. You have finally made it up here. They all went back down Rosalina: Mario, are you okay? Mario: I'm okay. Gumdramon: Maybe you guys could use the Kart to find our Friends Toadsworth: You might think so, Dragon. But serious problem arise when you arrive in Mushrooms Kingdom. Rosalina: Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, the Kart goes anywhere when People say it. And the path will lead to somewhere. When if you saw your friends, you can follow to path. Toadsworth: We rather have to keep looking for our friends, than find them and not be able to reach them. Gumdramon: I guess you're right. Rosalina If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you at least expect them! Mario: If I could, how will I feel- when I'm stumble across some coins? Toads: That's the spirit, Mario! Keep moving and keep looking. Mario: Thank you, Toadsworth. That's when I could buy some 1-up Mushrooms and some food. Gumdramon: Don't worry, I'll help Mario find his Friends. Rosalina: Good. Here's something that we want you to have it. They left and they went to Yoshi's Island and they saw Yoshi Mario: Look! It's Yoshi! He hugged him and Yoshi saw Gumdramon Mario: This is my new friend Gumdramon. Yoshi: Yoshi? Mario: You want me and Gumdramon to jump today? Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: Okay. He and Gumdramon are playing with him and now they finish Mario: Well Done, Gumdramon! You're are very good in Jumping. Gumdramon: No Problem. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: You want to keep this up with you? Gumdramon: Well, I can jump with the best from you, now! Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! He is jumping and he's very good Gumdramon: Wow! Yoshi: Yoshi? Gumdramon: I don't know, if I... Mario: Wow, Yoshi. You are very good in Jumping. Maybe, next time we do it. He left and Mario picked it up Mario: Yoshi! You dropped Something. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: You don't want it? Okay. They left and they went to the Forest and they saw a Cannon Gumdramon: What's wrong with this Cannon? He jump on it and then it blast Gumdramonup in the Air and Mario is with him and now they are skydiving and they landed to a Tree and then Toad has comes out of the Tree Mario: Hi, Toad. What are you doing here? Toad: I was busy looking for Princess Peach that I blast away from the Cannon, and I fell down here! Mario: And you got stuck? Toad: I am not. I waiting for Princess Peach... so i can find her by using this Cannon to search her! So, if Princess Peach use that Cannon here, this is where I'll be! It sure will surprise Princes Peach will be here Don't you think? Gumdramon: But what if she doesn't fall here? Mario: You got a good point there, Gumdramon, if Princess Peach use that Cannon, that means that she is around here in The Mushroom Kingdom further away. Toad: Well, I was getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for them. Ace: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find them? Toad: You're right! That's a great idea! And by the way, I found this in the tree. Why don't you take this? They went off and they met Professor E.Gadd E.Gadd: Where's my Invention? Gumdramon: Do you know where you lost it? E.Gadd: No. I can't find my Invention. Mario: Mama Mia! They saw Mario eating a Ravioli E.Gadd: I can't believe you found a Ravioli. Gumdramon: I think you will make them for eating their Food. And then Koopa, Hammer Bro and Goomba has appeared and mario is running away from and then he got hit from a Tree and then the E.Gadd Invention has fell off the Tree and fell down to the ground Mario: Oh boy. E.Gadd: My Invention! Thank you, Mario! Mario: I did? E.Gadd: For running into that tree and getting my Invention back for me. Gumdramon: But Mario was trying to get away from those guus. And keep up with me. E.gadd: Well, anyway. You found my Invention, thank you. Gumdramon: I was just trying to protect Mario from those guys. It was an Accident that we found your Invention. E.Gadd: An Accident. It figures. Nobody would help us on purpose. But we're still happy. Thank you, Mario and Gumdramon. Mario: You're welcome, I guess. E.Gadd: Here you go. Take this one with you. Gumdramon: Look, it's alright, Professor. It was just an accident. E.Gadd: I know, but this fell down along with my Invention. It's the accidental part of our thank you. They left and now they are at the Beach Gumdramon: I guess we can't go any further now. So Mario, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together? Mario: It sure did. And I want you to have this. Thank you for helping me. He look so tired Mario: And I'm so tired for find my Friends. If only if I have some cake from Peach. Gumdramon: Well... I better go. Mario: Where are you going? Gumdramon: To search my friends. Mario: Can I come with you? Gumdramon: No, thanks. You should stay here. Mushroom Kingdom needs you. Mario look so sad Mario: So... This is a goodbye? Gumdramon: Don't be sad, I'll always know where to find you. If i don't forget you... Mario: Don't worry, Gumdramon. Can you count on me. Even if you forgot Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom, I won't forget you. Gumdramon: Thank you, Mario. He left They saw UlforceVeedramon Shoutmon: Who are you? UlforceVeedramon: I am UlforceVeedramon. I have come to collect your debt, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Whisper: A debt? Boys, did you own something to this Digimon? Shoutmon: No. Damemon: Not me. Gumdramon: So do I. Why would we do that? UlforceVeedramon: Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with former friend. Shoutmon: You don't mean- e- UlforceVeedramon: Yes! I did. I'm the one who brought Psychemon to you. Shoutmon: That means... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him? UlforceVeedramon: I see no need to give you information about where Psychemon is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour. He is fighting him and he defeated him UlforceVeedramon: As I expected. You weren't one to die very easily. Gumdramon: Like we ever lose to you! UlforceVeedramon: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was relying deep into your data and your memory as we fough. And here... look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories and data that are locked in the other side of your heart's, you three. He throw the Card to Damemon and he disappeared, Damemon grab the Card Shoutmon: Stop! It's too late, he's gone Damemon: Data and Memories... from the other side? Impmon: If Three Digimons disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plan. Leopardmon: I trust that you know what you need to do. Impmon: No idea, huh? Maybe you could spell it out for me. Leopardmon: UlforceVeedramon has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must Destroy him. Impmon: No taking that back later. He disappeared Back to our Heroes Whisper: A card made outta memories from "The Other side of your Memories and your data"? Weird? I wonder what it does? Shoutmon: We'll find out sooner or later. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward. Damemon use the Card and he went to the Door They are in Digital Twilight Town Whisper: Shoutmon, where are we? Shoutmon Hmm... I have no clue. I don't remember this place back at the Digital World. This Place is different like mine. USApyon: I don't remember this place, Dani. Whisper: This can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory. Gumdramon: Maybe so, but we don't definitely remember. Komasan: You might have forgotten this Zone ust like the other thing, Zura. Whisper: This is not good. Our Memories are practically gone. They look down Shoutmon: We'll be okay. See, look at this... He show them a Orange Xros Loader and the Ring Komajiro: Taiga's Xros Loader and his ring! Shoutmon: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, after he came to the Digital World When Taiga and I were having an Adventures around the Digital World, there was this Meteor Shower. Taiga look so worried. He said "What if another Meteor hits Digital World again?" So I said, "If another Meteor comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging my mic said around the whole time. Taiga just smiled and said "Thanks". And then he gave it this. Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai appeared behind Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Taiga: Shoutmon, we're so sorry. All this, because of us... They disappeared Shoutmon: Taiga said he had it ever since he was a child. Komasan: And he gave it to you? That's sweet... Shoutmon: Yeah. So I promised him... From now on, I'll bring you Ring. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Taiga and his friends left the Digital World... and I forgot about him and his friends nall this time. I really let them down... They went off and they went to the Old Mansion and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon look so confused Whisper: What's wrong, whis? Gumdramon: Something... feels really familiar. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me... Shoutmon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Jibanyan: You must have come here to this Zone sometime before, nyan. Shoutmon: Not quite, this place isn't part of the Zone from the Digital World, and that's what's strange... Whisper: It could be like with Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now. Damemon: No, it's not... it's different. This place is a Different Digital World. With Yuuya and his Friends. Our memories... sort of came drifting back to us, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that we must have been here before. UlforceVeedramon: So, Feeling Nostalgic? UlforceVeedramon has appeared UlforceVeedramon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... a question, then, for you... Your memories of Taiga and his friends or your data and your feelings need- which of the six of these is more real, I wonder. Shoutmon: Taiga and his friends, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling. I bet it's just another one of your worthless tricks! UlforceVeedramon: (Chuckled) The Memory's wiles can be cruel. In it's silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts. Gumdramon: Can you stop that? UlforceVeedramon: I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your data and your memory. It is one the other side of your heart's that the memory of this place exists. It is your Heart's that remembers. Damemon: You're insane! This place might be made of digital. But we didn't know this place! UlforceVeedramon: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... then throw it away. You are not a Digimon Warrior's- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Psychemon. Your exist is worth nothing! Shoutmon: Like YOUR Psychemon? Worth nothing? He, Gumdramon and Damemon looks Angry Shoutmon: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Psychemon! Gumdramon: Every word you've said was not true! Damemon: We'd never throw away my memory! We're gonna take you down and Psychemon, Yuuya and his friends. THAT'S what's in our hearts! He's fighting him and he got defeating UlforceVeedramon: Urgh.. You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory- Shoutmon: We don't care about that! Just put Psychemon back! UlforceVeedramon: (Laughing) Just put him back? The Psychemon you speak of.. has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! If you continue to seek those boys, Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai, the shackles with tighten, you'll lose your hearts... and end up becoming Leopardmon's pawn! Gumdramon: Leopardmon? What does Nikarai and his friends have to do wit- Then something attack UlforceVeedramon and it was Impmon Shoutmon: Impmon? Impmon: Hey, boys. Did I catch you at a bad time? UlforceVeedramon: Impmon, why..? Impmon: I just come here to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence. UlforceVeedramon: No... You can't! Impmon: We're just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are". But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook. UlforceVeedramon: No! Don't do this! You can't! You don't have to- Impmon: See ya. He snapped him finger and then a Fire has surrounded UlforceVeedramon and he has been erased from Existence Shoutmon: What are you Digimon, anyway? WHAT are you!? Impmon: Don't know. I wonder about that myself. He disappeared Meanwhile Impmon has appeared Crusadermon: Excellent work. Thank goodnee, you go rid of that Digimon. Leopardmon: Impmon... You used UlforceVeedramon to test Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damem's Strength, didn't you? Crusadermon: Not just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your data to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us. Impmon: It's that why Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's comes in. Crusadermon: Of course. They wants to see Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai, so why don't we just give them what they wants? Leopardmon: Rejoice, Boys. The time is best for you to meet the Digimon that you've been longing for. Yuuya: We're... glad to hear it. Crusadermon: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemons feelings. Do you understand me, Boys? Nikarai: Fine. Leopardmon: All you need do is later Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, and bring their heart closer to you. He disappeared even Susan Yuuya: Damemon... Even if you and your friends come for us- what then?